The Daylighter meets the Linkubus
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: What if Simon from The Mortal Instruments and Link from The Caster Chronicles met? Well that's what happens when both of there bands play at the Pandemonium club.


"Aren't you glad you have such a talented, good looking boyfriend" Link said as he flexed his muscles.

Ridley rolled her eyes.

"You know this is a show for untalented, musical wannabes" she replied.

"It is not!" Link tried to argue.

"That's not what that sign says" Ridley replied as she pointed to the sign that read "One night show at Pandemonium: For untalented wannabes".

"Did we really have to come all the way to New York for this" Ridley complained.

"Come on babe, you know you're having a good time"

"Don't call me babe!"

Link ignored her, like always. "Come on babe, the next acts coming up."

"Great, we get to watch more untalented wannabes" Ridley said in her sarcastic voice. Link looked at her sternly.

"There not untalented!" Before Ridley could reply, the announcer's voice rang through the club.

"And next up we have Sexy Vampire Mojo", the crowd burst into cheers.

"What a cool name" Link said as he jumped up and down to the music.

"Whatever you say Hot Rod" Ridley said as she sank into a nearby chair. After the third song Link came up behind her.

"Wow, there good"

"I would describe it more as awful"

"Oh come on Rid! You just don't understand music!"

"Yeah, that's it"

"As much as I would love to stand here and keep arguing, the Holy Rollers are up next. I'm going to go get ready." Link smiled and started to walk backstage.

"Break a leg Hot Rod! And I mean that literally" Ridley yelled. Ridley watched as Link soon disappeared in the crowd. A lollypop was soon it her right hand.

"This is going to take some of my magic" Ridley said as she sucked on the lollypop.

* * *

"How was that?" Simon asked as he walked off of the stage. Isabelle smiled at him.

"Great" Isabelle replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Simon replied, not catching the sarcasm. "On a scale of one to ten how good?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "A ten I would give this outfit I'm wearing right now."

"That doesn't answer my question"

Isabelle was saved as the announcers voice yelled out, "And lastly we have the Holy Rollers!"

"Come on, let's go dance" Isabelle said before Simon could get back to asking her about his performance. Simon smiled and took Isabelle's hand, walking her out to the dance floor.

"I still can't believe you named the band Sexy Vampire Mojo" Isabelle said as they began to dance.

"Oh come on, you know you dig my sexy vampire mojo" Simon replied. Isabelle couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"These guys are really good!" Simon said, talking about the Holy Rollers.

Isabelle listened, "actually, they aren't that bad!"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well this is a gig for untalented wannabes"

"It is not"

As Isabelle spun around, she couldn't help from noticing a girl sitting in the corner, sucking on a lollypop.

* * *

Link couldn't help but smile as he walked off the stage, the crowd cheering loudly as he walked. As he stuck his drum sticks in his back pocket, he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Wasn't that great Rid!" he said as he turned around. As he turned around he found it wasn't Ridley standing behind him.

"Sorry man. Just wanted to say that you guys rocked!"

"Thanks! You guys were awesome also!" Link replied.

"Thanks. By the way I'm Simon" Simon replied as he held out his fist.

"Link" Link said as he tapped his fist against Simon's. Link couldn't help noticing the young lady standing with Simon.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know" she replied.

"Wow, feisty"

Simon laughed, "This is Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you Isabelle" Link said as he held out his hand politely. Just then Ridley came up beside them.

"Who are you talking to Hot Rod?" Ridley asked as she looked at Isabelle sternly.

"Just some fans Rid"

"I'm in the band Sexy Vampire Mojo and just came over to tell Link his band rocked" Simon said nervously.

"Oh I remember you guys" Ridley said as she circled around Simon. Simon swallowed; he couldn't help from being nervous by Ridley's presence. Isabelle gave Ridley a look as though she was planning on slitting her throat.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Ridley" Ridley replied as she moved her attention to Isabelle. Link knew something bad was probably going to happen.

"Come on Rid, we better get going" Link said as he grabbed Ridley's arm. Macon would never let him take Ridley anywhere again if she started a fight now.

"Come on Hot Rod, I was just starting to have fun" Ridley said as she continued to stare sternly at Isabelle. Simon seemed to realize what was about to happen between the two.

"Come on Iz, we better get going also" Simon said as he grabbed Isabelle's arm. With one last glance at Ridley, Isabelle sighed and started to walk away.

"Nice meeting you" Simon said as he started to follow.

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, love your band name!" Link replied.

"Yeah, well you know girls can't resist vampire mojo"

"Yeah, I know" Link smiled as Simon and Isabelle walked away. Ridley rolled her eyes.

"And the correct term is Incubus" Link said as he took Ridley's arm and they walked out of the club.


End file.
